Cookie and the Iris Message
by MashPotatoeSquishBanana
Summary: When a mortal girl who likes Percy catches him Iris Messaging Annabeth in a back alley way behind the school. Annabeth is present via IM as the silly mortal tries her charm on Percy, to no avail. And, to make things worse, suspicions arise as the stupid, unhelpful Mist interferes...
1. Intruder!

**Hey. I'm bored, so I decided to transfer this to the computer. Random, yes. Good? That's up to you.**

**Title: Cookie and the Iris Message  
Main Characters: Percy Jackson and my OC  
Status: After TLO, HOO never happened. Two Shot**

**P.S. sorry if my scientific chemical facts are incorrect. I can't be bothered looking up the actual formulas for chemical reactions.**

**P.P.S If you read the distant relative to this two- shot, Girls' Day Out, you might understand some parts of this better, just saying.**

**Please enjoy, lovely readers. **

School ended with a big bang. Literally.

I should probably start at the beginning.

See, my science teacher Mrs Mushroom had laid down a challenge- first pair to make their mixture of chemicals change colour got to leave five minutes early. Of course everyone engaged with enthusiasm.

I was paired with a girl named Cookie Olsen (I know right? Hilarious.) She was kind of pretty with straight black hair, rosy cheeks and bright blue eyes. But don't you dare tell Annabeth I said that. She's already jealous enough as it is (as if I would choose ANY girl over her. I would be an idiot to.)

So, anyways, as you can imagine, the science lab became the Home Of Chaos. I think Mrs Mushroom realised her mistake in granting her normally unruly class free reign of dangerous chemicals. Or she could have just been staring with embarrassment at her disgusting loafers that looked as if they hadn't been polished since the day she was bor. As in, you know, more than a few decades.

Cookie and I argued first over what chemicals to use. I wanted ti use the sodium chloride, but cookie disagreed. Apparently, it was too 'dangerous'. _She _wanted to play it 'safe' and use the hydrogen.

"Annabeth told me that sodium chloride changes colour when it comes in contact with oxygen," I said to Cookie.

"All I've heard for a month is Annabeth this, and Annabeth that!" Cookie snapped. "Don't you realise that nobody _insert- swear-word _cares?"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I happen to care very much about my girlfriend!"

Cookie turned red and I thought she might be about to punch me, but, to my surprise, she turned away.

"I want to come out of this alive, Percy. I suggest we stick to small stuff. Did your oh- so- smart girlfriend also happen to mention that when sodium chloride comes in contact with oxygen, it explodes?"

I didn't say anything. Because, as a matter of fact, Annabeth _hadn't _mentioned that one tiny, insignificant fact.

Cookie raised an eyebrow. "Thought so, mate."

That argument took up the first two minutes of the challenge. We settled it in the middle, by choosing food colouring.

Hey, Old Mushroom Face didn't say nothing about rules. So I took it that cheating was acceptable. Unfortunately, what I thought to be blue food colouring turned out to be acidic sodium chloride. Oops. Note to self: when mixing blue food colouring with water, make sure it is actually blue food colouring. Acidic sodium chloride does not mix well with anything.

I figured that when my eardrums popped and the windows rattled from the mini explosion.

"Holy Hades," I said under my breath. The mixture didn't even change colour! The class was silently staring at me. Some jerk started to smirk. I sighed. Once again, ridiculed for an accident that wasn't my fault. And since it wasn't monster related, the Mist wasn't on my side this time!

Cookie was muttering under breath. I caught stuff like, "Idiot. Hate him. So annoying. Stupid. Cute." Wait a minute- did she just-

I shook my head. I didn't even want to know. Cookie was the kind of girl to make out that a small issue is a huge catastrophe.

I took my leave then, to avoid an unnecessary lecture on my inadequate knowledge of scientific chemical reactions. I saluted to Mrs Mushroom, threw a smile Cookie's way, then stalked out door. I was done with school for today.

I walked purposefully towards a deserted back alley way of the school, where nobody ever came because of the stench of rat dung and rotting garbage.

I took my _Pump _water bottle out of my back pack and held it to the wavering light of the setting sun.

A rainbow was formed when the weak sunlight shone through the water. I dug through the small pocket of my bag for a golden drachma. I always kept spares in there. You never knew when you would need to contact Camp.

To my dismay, I didn't find one. I had to drop my water bottle and ruin the perfect rainbow to thoroughly search my much unorganized pack.

After an eternity of searching, I found a drachma hidden beneath a layer of old gum and chip packet wrappers. The large golden coin had a piece of chewed gum stuck to the side that had Zeus' face perfectly moulded into the precious metal.

If you didn't know it was a bit of gum, it looked like Zeus had a goatee. I flicked the bit of gum back into one of the wrappers and tried to retrieve my rainbow. Iris the rainbow goddess must have favoured me today because the rainbow appeared straight away, even thought the sun was hidden behind a cloud.

I threw the drachma into the multicoloured light. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please show me Annabeth Chase, at Heartfeld Girls' Academy." I said it like an incantation.

The rainbow shimmered and I could see a room through the mist. There were a couple of girls I didn't know- oh, wait. There was Annabeth, and- oh, gods. No. It was Evie. That devil girl. An image of a bright pink polka dotted bikini (very fashionable, I might add) came back to me. Evie for Evil. Evie was in the process of smooching with a giant plush toy I recognised as the- was it a squirrel?- from Ice Age. Was his name Scrat?

"So, this is what girls do at slumber parties. They smooch with plush squirrels." I said really loudly. All the girls turned to look at me. I recognised some of them- I had gone on a disastrous shopping trip with Annabeth once, and some of these girls were present to witness my humiliation- as Karrie, Evie and Laura.

Too late I remembered that Annabeth's roommates were mortal, and they weren't supposed to know about the whole the- 5000- year- old- Greek- gods- are- actually- still- alive- and- kicking crap.

I mentally slapped myself. Nice one, Perce.

Annabeth was glaring at me so intensely I was surprised her eyes didn't pop out of their sockets. "Can you just step out for a minute, girls? We have an _unexpected _visitor." I could catch the double meaning in 'unexpected'. I wasn't so dense that I didn't know if I was _unwanted. _

Obviously the mortals couldn't see through the strong magical veil known as the Mist because one of them asked vaguely, "Is it Justin Bieber?"

I snorted.

Annabeth, thank the gods, directed her glare elsewhere. That elsewhere being her oblivious friend. The mortal girls decided that the wise option would be to obey the pissed off Annabeth.

When the room had cleared of girls, I got a good look at Annabeth and my heart stopped. She was wearing a nightie. It was short. It was tight. Every teenage boy's dream.

"Perseus Jackson." Annabeth said in a quiet voice that I knew all too well. I gulped. "I specifically told you _not _to contact me in any way, shape or form tonight, because, yes, my roommate Karrie is throwing a slumber party and I was invited. You forgot, didn't you?"

I went into Panic Mode. Oops.

Annabeth nodded, like my reaction confirmed what she was thinking. "Idiot son of Poseidon."

Then she seemed to realise what she was dressed in. Her face flushed a bright red, but she could have still been pissed off.

To break the silence, I grinned crookedly and said, "Nice."

This time I'm sure Annabeth blushed. She walked out of view of whatever it is that catches the image, and when she came back into view, to my dismay, she had wrapped a light blue cotton woollen blanket around her shoulders to hide what her skimpy night left so exposed.

"So, what do you want, Percy?" she asked, settling on a beanbag.

"Well, actually_" but then I was cut off by a girl's voice calling:

"Percy! Is that you?" I shrugged and put my finger to my lips.

I heard the girl giggle in what I presume to be a seductive manner.

I had a bad idea as to who this girl might be.

"I know you're here somewhere, Perce." I stiffened. Nobody except Grover calls me Perce. It sounds kind of weird.

Just then, a black haired, tiny little figure stumbles around the corner. It was too late to hide. She had seen me.

I stepped in front of the Iris Message, trying to conceal it from her view as best I could.

When she had shaken the heavy mane of black hair off her face, I mentally groaned.

It was Cookie.

**Remember, this is a two- shot. If you've read this far into it already you may as well read the next chapter when I update.**

**Please leave a review, tell me your opinion, constructive criticism by all means welcomed.**

**Don't forget to check out my other stories.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**MashPotatoeSquishBanana**


	2. Iris Message Gone Wrong

**The finale of Cookie and the Iris Message is here!**

**Thanks to the two who reviewed! In response to one review (I'm sorry, I can't remember your name off the top of my head!): no, this is ****not ****an OC pairing. I support Percabeth 100%. Just read my profile, and that's enough proof for you!**

**This starts from where we left off in the last chapter.**

_Just then, a black haired, tiny little figure stumbled around the corner. It was too late to hide. She had seen me._

_I stepped in front of the Iris Message, trying to conceal it from her view as best I could._

_When she had shaken the heavy mane of black hair off her face, I mentally groaned._

_It was Cookie._

I frowned. "What are YOU doing here?"

Cookie blinked. I guess she wasn't expecting me to be so cold. Nearly every boy in the school sugar coats her, so it visibly frustrated her when I was so aloof.

But she wasn't completely out of her wits. "Well, I could say the same to you. Standing in an alley way behind the school all alone, talking to yourself. That _does _seem a little strange, yes?" This time it was my turn to be silent.

From behind me, Annabeth stifled a snort. I was tempted to elbow her, but then my arm would go straight through her face.

Just then, so suddenly that I didn't react quick enough, Cookie did something that scared me so bad I almost wet myself. Almost, mind you. It scared me worse than a cosmetics store, or lacy pink underwear.

She began to run her fingers up and down my arm. I peeked behind me in alarm. Annabeth was watching this scene, fuming.

From the IM, I heard different girl's voice yelling. It sounded like Karrie's.

Annabeth disappeared from view. The yelling quieted down very suddenly. Annabeth entered my line of vision again, looking smug.

I turned back around to face Cookie. She didn't indicate that she'd heard anything.

"I've gone out with nearly every guy in the school, Percy," Cookie said gravely in her British accent. But it was hard to take a girl by the name of Cookie seriously.

"Um… what does that have to do with me?" I asked nervously. I wasn't sure what to expect. I had come to not trust anything that approached me in a dark, deserted alley way and began to unnerve me.

And my arm was getting sore from holding the bottle to the sun. lowered it so that I could rest my sore bicep. Annabeth was probably getting a _lovely_ view of my behind. Note the sarcasm.

"I said 'nearly', Percy," Cookie said, taking a step closer to me. I sneaked a glance behind me to see Annabeth clenching her fists, fighting to stay quiet.

I took a step back from Cookie. "Um… can you just get to the point, please?"

Cookie smiled in a… what was that word? Oh, right. She smiled flirtatiously. And closed the gap between us. I pushed her roughly away. I was done being nice.

"Stop it!" I commanded. "I have a girlfriend, remember?"

"Then how come I've never met her? Is it just coincidental that she doesn't go to our school and lives on the other side of the continent?" Cookie looked like she was about to cry. No. No. It's bad enough when Annabeth cries (which, by the way, is _not _fun to handle.) But a sobbing Cookie? I'd rather stick pins in my eyes than witness that spectacle. "I wish you would like me. Not _her_," she said 'her' like it was a dirty word.

I was dumbfounded. What do you do when you have a blubbering teenage girl on your hands?

"Uh…" I said, not really sure what to say.

Cook broke the silence for me. Unfortunately. "You know what, Percy? I think this Annabeth is a figure of your imagination. Just say it to my face- you don't want to go out with me."

I sighed, starting to get frustrated. This girl was impossible. "I wouldn't want to go out with anyone, Cookie. I only have a girlfriend now because Annabeth made the first move."

"I still don't believe you," Cookie said, standing her ground. What does it _take _to get rid of this nuisance? No wonder she's been out with so many guys- to have a different boyfriend every week, you'd have to get dumped first, right? Unless- I gulped. She wasn't a two- timer was she? That was even lower.

I growled. "Can you _please _just go? I'm busy."

"Percy."

I rubbed my face with my hand. I was _over _this girl. Just leave me alone, already! "What, Cookie?" I opened my eyes. Cookie was staring at me strangely. "What?" I said.

"What, what?" she said back.

"You said my name."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I_"

"PERCY!" I heard again.

Cookie and I both whirled around. I accidentally dropped the water bottle. It didn't even strike me as strange that the Iris Message didn't dissipate. Annabeth's misty face was floating in mid air. I glared at her. She was supposed to stay silent.

"Wha- what- how_"" Cookie was stumbling over her words.

"Uh_" But I recovered my wits quickly. "Cookie, meet my girlfriend Annabeth."

Cookie stared at the Iris Message in disbelief. "Percy, she isn't your girlfriend. That's Indiana Evans. And is that a giant plasma screen TV? Is that why you're out here? Did you steal it?..."

I slapped my forehead. Stupid, meddling, pestering, interfering, useless frigging Mist.

**What do you think? I know, lousy attempt at humour. What? No, you're not supposed to agree with me! Anyway, take a look at my other stories, please. They're not all as horrible as this one turned out to be. **

**My personal favourite is Eternity of Solitude. As for those of you who read that story, look forward to some interesting and never before seen (in my eyes, anyway) twists! **

**I should be updating Fall For You, and PJO Tales soon, don't fret!**

**Please don't hesitate to leave your opinion, and thanks for reading!**

**MashPotatoeSquishBanana :)**


End file.
